ROKIYA
by Thebookworma
Summary: how i imagine roka and kiya kinda got togehter


Kiya's POV

I lay awake in my bed thinking over the past couple of weeks. I started with Aeylia, the girl who couldn't speak our language at first and how now she desperately wants roka and i to get together. It's ridiculous right? It could never happen between the two of us. He was so annoying most of the time and he is so arrogant. But he is also sweet and funny and i love hanging out with h-. No, i won't let myself go there. I lay awake for another hour until i has finally had enough and need to get out of my room. I walk (instead of the valispath) because I need to clear my head of all things roka. I decide the library would be a good place to go. I ca read a book or two, that will definitely get my mind of it. I make my way to the library and as i walk in i notice that someone is already there.

"Prince Roka?" i ask. I'm not sure why i called him prince, i think it was just my first reaction, i also wanted to keep it as formal around him as possible before i can get over the weird feeling i get whenever i see him.

"Why so formal Kiya? And what on earth are you doing up?" He asks. I'm not surprised my formality was the first thing that he noticed, i always has hated it, ever since he was a little boy.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" i retort

"Well if you must know, i couldn't sleep. Had too much on my mind, thought it would be nice to clear my head for abit. You turn"

"Same" i say as i grab a book and slump in to the chair next to him.

We sit in silence for a while and read. It is nic to have his company, even if we aren't talking.

I'm quite bored out here, i think i might head back to my room. Do you want to come?" he asks as he stands up and starts to put his pile of books back on the shelves

"What?" i say. I am surprised by the question and think that i must have heard him wrong.

"Do you want to come back to my room?" he asks, abit more hesitant this time. I look at him with wide eyes, not quite sure what he is implying. "No, sorry. Not the way. Wow that sounded bad. I was just um, you know, we could play cards? Eat some food? Or you can stay here is you really don't want to accompany me"

"Sure i'll come" i guess i have nothing better to do.

"great " he says and a massive smile crosses his face. I haven't seen that smile since his brother left a couple weeks ago. I really missed it.

Roka nd i take the valispath to his room. Once we are inside goes over to the mini kitchen he has and starts to make a coffee. "Do you want one?" he asks

"Yeah okay" i reply as i make myself at home on his couch. It is a long light grey couch and it has just enough room for me to lay down fully and stretch my legs.

He walks over towards me and sets the coffees on the coffee table beside the couch. He grabs my ankles and lightly places the on the ground and sitting me up in the process, making room for him to sit on the couch next to me. I take the coffee of the coffee table and take a sip. It is delicious.

"I might have to come over every night if you make coffees like this" I joked

"You can if you want to" he half joked

"You wish" i retorted and he laughed.

We at there in silence for about 5 minutes just drinking our coffees.

"Do you want to play cards?" he asks.

"Yeah, you got some?"

He turned to face me as i turned to face him, he was now holding a deck of cards in his hand and he waved then in the air, i laughed.

We played cards for 45 minutes until even Roka was bored of winning every round.

"What do you want to do?" he asked

"Watch a movie maybe?" i asked

"Okay" he says as he makes his way off the couch and presses a button on his wall that makes a massive flat screen tv appear. "What movie?"

"I don't mind" i reply, and i don't. I would watch any movie, as long as it was with him.

He puts on a movie and we sit and watch for a while. About halfway through the movie roka puts his arm around me, holding me. I am getting tired and i don't resist. I yawn and lean into Rokas chest.

"tired ?" he whispers in to my eat

"Not really" i say. I am but i just don't want this moment to end so i try and force myself to stay awake.

I must have give into sleep someone last night because the next thing i knew it was 10;00 in the morning and i have woken up in Rokas bed. He is not in here with me, which both relive and disappoint me at the same time. It is nice an comfy and i don't want to get out. From my understanding, I fell asleep on Rokas chest last night, picked me up and genty tucked me into his bed and he slept on his couch. I am touched by how kind he was last night, and it only made my feeling for him even more confusing. I sat up in the bed and find a note Roka must have left me. I pick it up and read

_Kiya,_

_I apologise for having to leave with such short notice. My Father called an urgent meeting regarding the human trade arrangement and attendance for me is mandatory. I did not want to wake you, as you did not sleep till very late last night. You missed breakfast this morning, i have brought some up for you and it is now on the bench, i also made you a coffee.. Please enjoy and will see you soon. _

_-Roka._

I looked over at the bench and did indeed see that Roka had brought me some breakfast and made me another one of his delicious coffees. I never thought Roka would be so thoughtful. I walked over to the bench, grabbed the food and went to go sit down on Roka's couch. Just as i take sweet and begin eating y meal the door opens and roka quietly walks into the room. He looks very tired and has small bags under his eyes

"Oh, i didn't think you would be up. How's it?" i asks motioning towards the food and coffee

"great , thankyou." i say

"Yeah no problem" he says, pushing away my thanks and slumping onto the couch.

"Are you okay?" i ask

"yeah " he says rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I'm just tired, that all"

"sorry , that's probably my fault" i say

"what ? why? "

"well , firstly, i kept you up watching a movie with you and then i kinda fell asleep on you, and that wouldn't have been very comfortable on your part. Then i also stole your bed and you had to sleep on the couch which definitely doesn't fit your whole size as you are way to big, it would have been so uncomfortable, so i'm sorry" i state

"Okay well, i couldn't sleep anyway and if anyone here has to be sorry, its me"

"What?" i say. Now it is my time to be confused

"well , you were obviously tired and i should have let you go back to your room admin sorry if i made you feel like you needed to stay in any way"

"I wanted to stay" i blurt out before i could stop myself.

"You did?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me

"yeah " i say embarrassed, looked anywhere but him. I guess there is no going back now.

"I wanted you to stay as well" he says tilting my chin up slightly so he was looking me right in the eyes. Then he kisses me. I am so shocked at first that freeze up and don't kiss back and he pulls back. "Im sorry, if you don't wa-" i didn't let him finish his sentence as i reach up and plant another kiss on his lips. He kisses me back as his hands travel up to cup my face and play with my hair and he pulls me on top of him.

"Roka, have you seen ki-" Aven doesn't get to finish his sentence since he is now standing at the doorway staring wide eyes at Roka and I. Roka and i froze in our spots. Him lying with his back on the coach and me sitting on top of him straddling his waist.

"Uuuuhhhh" I say. Not too sure what i want to come out of my mouth but i am willing to say anything to break this awkward silence. "Ill leave you two to whatever was going on here. Kiya, come find me later, i want to talk to you but it is not as important as this obviously was. Bye now have fun, but not too much fun" he says as he shuts the door. I just sit there frozen from shock both from me kissing Roka and Aven walking in on us like that.

"Well that was interesting" i state as i untangle my legs from around him and sit back on the edge of the couch

"Indeed" he says back, also making himself more comfortable on the couch.


End file.
